Musical toys are well known. Toys that simulate musical instruments and playing instrumental sounds and notes are also known. However, there is a need to improve and provide different types of toys and a child finds is fun and enjoyable to play with.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof and from the accompanying drawings.